staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Stanisław Aronson. Powojenne perypetie; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda; 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Buli - Buli zawsze będzie Bulim, odc. 40 (Bouli sera toujours Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 31; program dla dzieci 09:10 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Kosmita, odc. 38; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:35 Atlantis High - odc. 26; serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 147; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Między mamami - odc. 16; magazyn 11:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 11:25 Pora na doktora; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Klan - odc. 1600 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 12:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1751; teleturniej muzyczny 13:15 Plebania - odc. 1211; telenowela TVP 13:40 Święto Epifanii w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 300 % normy - odc. 25; teleturniej 15:50 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.2 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4182; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4183; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1605 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany 18:02 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1752; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1215; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie - 20 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Królowa jednego dnia, odc. 20; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Koniec świata - cz. 1 (Category 7: The End of the World); dramat kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:55 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 36 - Stopa; serial kryminalny 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:00 Na własne oczy - O człowieku z uszkodzonym mózgiem - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 23:55 W poszukiwaniu sprawiedliwości (Hunt for Justice); dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy (2005) 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 151 Subtelności 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 41/48 Kto jest Mikołajem?; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Śpiewajcie Panu pieśń nową; reportaż 07:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 353; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 08:50, 10:05 10:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 56; serial komediowy TVP 11:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 63 - Efekt motyla; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 22/40; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 12:10 Magnum odc. 16/162 - Czarna orchidea; serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 13:05 Azja; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:10 Fort Boyard - txt str.777; reality show 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 634; serial TVP 16:05 Karino - Odc. 3/13 Niebezpieczeństwo; serial TVP 16:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 13/52; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 32 Prawda i plotki; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 99; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Gry wojenne" reż. Dariusz Jabłoński, książki: "Historia Kina Polskiego" oraz "Polska Muzyka Filmowa 1945 - 1968") 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 209 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 635; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 391 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:30 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Psychoza 2 (Psycho 2); thriller kraj prod.USA (1983) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Słodka wolność (Sweet Liberty); komedia kraj prod.USA (1986) 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 98, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 59, USA 1996 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 12, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Niezdrowe talenty - odc. 250, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 140, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1200, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 39, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 21, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 832, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 141, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 16, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - odc. 12, Polska 2007 17:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 27, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 833, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1201, Polska 2008 20:00 Jerry Maguire - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 5, USA 2002-2003 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 6, USA 2002-2003 1:00 Fala zbrodni - Krecia robota - odc. 77, Polska 2006 1:50 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:50 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1071, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 41, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 42, USA 1994 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 66, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Mój mąż pracuje za granicą! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 67, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1072, Polska 2008 20:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:25 Dowody zbrodni - odc. 11, USA 2006-2007 22:20 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 21, Polska 2008 23:15 Californication - odc. 9, USA 2007 23:55 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Nocne granie 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:20 Saint-Tropez (32) - francuski serial obyczajowy 05:10 Gram.TV - program rozrywkowy 05:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 06:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Saint-Tropez (33) - francuski serial obyczajowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Beverly Hills 90210 (32) - serial obyczajowy USA 10:25 Zbuntowani (14) - telenowela meksykańska 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:20 Lalola (48) - telenowela argentyńska 13:25 VIP - program kulturalny 13:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 14:55 Lalola (49) - telenowela argentyńska 16:00 Beverly Hills 90210 (1) - serial obyczajowy USA 1993-1994, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Jennie Garth, Tori Spelling, lan Ziering 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Zbuntowani (15) - telenowela meksykańska 20:00 Powrót do Sandin (Sehn-sucht nach Sandin) - niemiecki film obyczajowy 2001, reż. Karin Hercher, wyk. Christian Kahrmann, Alexandra Kamp-Groeneveld, Gunther Schramm, Katja Woywood (90 min) 21:55 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny USA 23:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 00:55 Zdradzeni (Betrayed) - thriller USA 2005, reż. Valerie Landsburg, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Kristy Swanson, Charles Malik Whitfield, Natassia Malthe (90 min) 02:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Nowy dzień 06:30 Telezakupy 07:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 200 08:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 42 09:00 Zorro odc.: 99 10:00 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 97 11:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 11:30 Puls kultury 12:00 Nowy dzień 12:30 Octava dies 13:00 Telezakupy 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 14:30 Telezakupy 15:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 201 16:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 43 17:00 Zorro odc.: 100 18:00 Flintstonowie 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wydarzenia dnia 20:30 Niesamowity wyścig 21:30 Las Vegas odc.: 4 22:30 Inna twarz 23:00 Nieśmiertelny odc.: 90 00:00 Puls kultury 00:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 01:30 Nieśmiertelny odc.: 90 02:30 Telezakupy 03:00 Wydarzenia dnia 03:30 Puls kultury 04:00 Być razem, aby się modlić 04:30 Żebro Adama 05:00 Miód i szarańcza 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Tede jo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:59 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:13 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:22 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 19:00 Ląd na wodzie, czyli żuławski świat Marka Opitza - reportaż 19:25 Ring wolny! - program publicystyczny 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:01 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Jean Seberg (Final Days of an Icon II. Jean Seberg); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:08 Zakończenie dnia TVN 24 Serwis informacyjny co 30 minut 05:55 Serwis 17:10 Prosto z Polski 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po "Faktach" 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 00:02 Kropka nad i 00:30 Polska i świat 01:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Dzień po dniu 04:00 Portfel 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Progr@m 04:50 Supermeteo 05:00 Prosto z Polski TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Gaduła telefoniczna; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Wartość odżywcza tłuszczów roślinnych.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Podróżnik - Słoneczne Baleary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Dziennikarze w stanie wojennym; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 5* Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1211; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1590; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Gwiazdy Festiwalu Kabaretu - Koszalin 2008 ; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Widma Warszawy niezaistniałej...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Maanam - "Rockandrolle" - live (1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Gaduła telefoniczna; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ja obywatel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Zakopower - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1211; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i wrona; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1590; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 49; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Nieznani sprawcy - Zabójcy czekali przed domem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Errata do biografii - Oficyna Poetów i Malarzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1211; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i wrona; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1590; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 49; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 1 04:20 Nieznani sprawcy - Zabójcy czekali przed domem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Listonosz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku